


Arnold Palmer

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: There's a reason Mickey likes lemonade and ice tea together.





	

Mickey took another sip of his drink, the ice chips from their broken freezer thing crowding his upper lip. He chased it with a drag of his cigarette and flicked the ash over the railing of the porch. Ian was supposed to be doing yard work, but mostly he was just playing with Yev. He watched as he ran around with him on his shoulders. It was just beginning to become summer after a very short spring. Svetlana had planted some flowers like true American housewives were supposed to or some shit. They looked pretty enough in their piece of shit yard. He wouldn’t mind some more.

Ian is still laughing when he sets Yevgeny down and runs up the steps. He wraps his arms around Mickey and presses in close, resting his head on his shoulder. He pecks his cheek.

“You’re all sweaty,” Mickey says, feeling the way Ian’s skin slides against his.

“I thought you liked me all sweaty,” Ian growls into his neck and rubs against him.

Mickey snorts. “You smell.”

“Want to shower with me?” Ian says hotly into his ear.

Mickey rolls his eyes, but feels the urge to take him up on it. He turns his head instead and kisses him on the lips.

“Wouldn’t peg you for an Arnold Palmer kind of person,” Ian says, licking his lips.

“I thought you liked pegging me,” Mickey teased dryly. He shrugged, “Something about the mix just tastes better than either of them separately. It just works.”

Ian hummed and nodded, squeezing Mickey a little tighter and swaying with him. “Like us.”

Mickey sighed, knowing Ian would say something sappy like that.

“I’m the lemonade. Sweet and light, maybe a bit sour sometimes,” Ian laughed.

“Sometimes?” Mickey scoffed, letting out a puff of smoke.

“Yeah. And you’re the tea. Dark and distinct, need lots of sugar,” Ian kissed him everywhere he could reach.

Mickey grinned, “So I’m old and bitter, huh?”

Ian smiled. He turned Mickey around so his back was against the railing. He cupped his face, looking him in the eyes before kissing him slowly. Mickey moaned when his tongue touched his and gripped his hips.

“We’re good together,” Ian said against Mickey’s mouth.

Mickey couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> move over, jack daniels and orange juice….


End file.
